Hey! Pikachu
by Sailor Nibaru
Summary: Sometimes circumstances make it so that you're stuck with someone that you don't like.. and as you get to know each other, your feelings towards each other start to change. Slash; Krazyshipping/Team Rocket's Meowth x Ash's Pikachu. OLD. Now finished!
1. Kyaaaaa!

**23/05/13:** **Before you read this fic, please be aware that everything after this is _old_. There might be slight OOC-ness, the writing isn't what I'd consider my best nowadays, etc. Y'know, the usual 'old fic' stuff ;) So please keep that in mind as you read. Thanks, and enjoy the fic! :)  
**  
A/N: I use the Japanese names, so Satoshi is Ash, Nyasu is Meowth, Kasumi is Misty, Kyatapii is Caterpie etc. If in doubt, Google it. Pikachu's name was kept in the dub, so if it's not "Pikachu", then it isn't the little electric mouse. Satoshi's age is from the short Pikachu and Pichu; he's celebrating the day he met Pikachu, which was his birthday, so he's _at least_ eleven. The parts WILL get longer, I promise. Italics denote thoughts. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Kyaaaaa!**

Pikachu rubbed his eyes and woke up with a jolt. Something had scared him. As he looked about, he felt different, so he did the first thing his instincts told him to do: look over himself. Maybe there was a Kyatapii on him or something. What he actually saw surprised him. Instead of a yellow, mouse-like body, there was a human body. He was a human.

"Pikachu? Pikachu, where are you-"

His sentence was cut off as the eleven year-old looked down. "Pikachu, is that you?"  
"Satoshi!" Pikachu said. He put his hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out of his mouth; he had not expected to hear that; he was prepared to hear "Pikapi!" instead. Satoshi stared back at the human lying on the floor below him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he said, anger in his voice.

_Oh no. Please. Satoshi, please. It's me._ Pikachu thought rapidly.

"No, no, Satoshi, please. It's me, Pikachu."

"Yeah right. Come on, Team Rocket, we all know it's you," Satoshi said. He looked at Pikachu closely, not noticing the yellow ears poking out of Pikachu's blonde hair, or the yellow tail...

"Satoshi, it's me!"

The eleven year-old snorted. "Oh, please. Like I'd believe THAT. Come on, get outta here, whoever you are!"

Pikachu got up, running blindly from Satoshi. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay with Satoshi any more. The eleven year-old didn't believe him.

_I can't blame him,_ he thought. _I'm having difficulties believing it too._

"Hey, Satoshi, who were you yelling at?" a young girl, around Satoshi's age - maybe a year older - asked. The boy turned to look at the red-haired girl, slightly blushing.

"Uh, hey Kasumi," he said. "Team Rocket or someone were pretending to be Pikachu."

Kasumi looked into the distance. "Are you sure it wasn't Pikachu?"

"Of course not! Pikachu's not a human."

"Look," was all the twelve year-old said. She was pointing at a blurry figure in the distance - Pikachu. Satoshi pulled out some binoculars and looked. His eyes widened as he saw the ears and tail. He silently handed the binoculars to Kasumi, who dropped them on the ground as she saw the ears and tails.  
"It... really was Pikachu..." he whispered.

Pikachu stopped a while away from where he had been camping for the night, along with Satoshi and Kasumi. He spotted a large tree, and sat under it, trying to think of what to do, where to go... Okay, so Satoshi wouldn't accept that his first Pokemon was a human. His friends probably wouldn't, either. He put his hands on his head, frustrated with everything. It was then that he felt a pair of long, rabbit-like ears. _So I'm still partly Pokemon. Well, that's good to know._

He got up and started walking down the long road again, not knowing where he was going.

_Anywhere but here..._


	2. Different

A/N: Okay, I'm really mad. I had just typed up this chapter, and it was looking nice, but when I went to save it, nothing happened. I got scared and highlighted it, and I was JUST going to copy it when.."WordPad has stopped working! We're now going to delete that story you worked hard on and close it without letting you copy!" So this is the second version of this chapter. Japanese names are used, Musashi is Jessie, Kojiro is James, Sakaki is Giovanni. "Koban" is the coin-thing Nyasu has on his head. Enjoy...

**Chapter Two: Different**

Nyasu covered his eyes at the blinding light coming from the sun. He stretched and stood up. As he performed the last task, he almost fell backwards. As he steadied himself he looked at himself and almost fell back again. I'm a human?

He swished his tail left and right instictively, and then stopped. If I still have a tail, then...

He put his hands on his hands and, to his relief, felt his feline-like ears. He didn't, however, feel his koban.

"NYASU! Get up NOW!"

He turned. Behind him was a dark-pink haired young adult; Musashi. Her eyes widened when she saw the human.

"Nyasu?"

He nodded. The girl turned, and yelled, "KOJIRO!"

A light-purple haired young adult ran up to Musashi and Nyasu. He stared at the human in front of him with Nyasu's ears and tail, and then looked at Musashi questioningly. "What--"

"Nyasu evolved."

"Hey, hey, I've never seen that happening before."

"I bet we could get a lot of money for that."

"Never mind money, what about giving him to Sakaki?"

"Yeah, Sakaki'd be pleased with us then!"

"We'd hit it big with the boss!"  
"Maybe we could convince him it's a new pokemon!"

"What if he thinks it's just a human dressed up as a pokemon?"  
"We'll get Nyasu to translate a pokemon talking!"  
"It'll be a revelation!"  
"We'll be famous!"

"Everyone will know our names!"  
"We'll be on all the magazines!"  
Whilst the two excitedly conversed, Nyasu sneaked away and walked down the road next to the tree he had been sleeping under. He stopped a while away from there, and sat down under a tree, breathing out in relief. _Boy, when Musashi and Kojiro get obsessed, they get obsessed._ he thought. It was true.

"I suppose I'll go back to them tomorrow," he mumbled. He was relieved that the voice he heard was still his; if it hadn't, he would be convinced that he wasn't himself.

"Satoshi didn't believe me..."

Nyasu turned at the voice, his eyes widening. "Pikachu?"  
The human with Pikachu ears and tail stood up quickly, ready to fight. "NYASU?"


	3. Camping

A/N: Again, Japanese names are used, I'm not going to repeat myself so... Ah, and did you know it was SUPER HARD to describe the lantern? It's one of those that you carry around and can blow out, kind of like a candle, and there's NOTHING to protect you from getting burned? Know what I mean? XD Check my profile for a link to a COMIC I drew for this chapter XDD AH, and thank you to (er, whoever it was ; I'm TERRIBLE with names) for reviewing! It means a lot to me. If anyone's got any suggestions as to why the spacing is funky, please tell me. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Camping**

"You're a human, too?!?" Pikachu cried, his eyes widening.

"I thought I was the only one!" Nyasu replied.

"That's not stopping me, though! You're not getting out of it by an innocent act!"  
"Getting out of what?"  
"This battle."  
"But... I don't want to fight."

"Oh," Pikachu said, returning to a normal stance. He sat down next to Nyasu. "So, how do you think we got turned into humans?"  
"I haven't given it much thought, really."

"Me neither.. Satoshi... didn't believe it was me," Pikachu said. Nyasu laughed lightly.

"Musashi and Kojiro were going to give me to Sakaki," Nyasu replied. "But I ran off whilst they were in the excited stage."

"Mmhm."

"I've always thought humans were strange. But... now that I am one, I- I guess the tables have turned, huh?"  
Pikachu nodded. "Nyasu, why do you always fight us?"  
"Well, I joined Team Rocket because the first word I learned was 'Rocket'. I just go along with Musashi and Kojiro. Besides - I've never fought you, Pikachu."  
Pikachu thought for a few seconds, and realized it was true. "You're right, Nyasu."

"Hey - isn't it silly to use our names? We're not Pokemon anymore, after all."  
"But then, what should we be called?"  
"How about..." Nyasu thought for a few minutes, and then it seemed like a light bulb had been lit. "I know! You can be Pikada Sakana, and I'll be Nyaneko Chuchu!"

There was a long silence.

"You're right, it is dumb. Let's just stick to Pikachu and Nyasu."  
"Agreed."

The two Pokemorphs walked down the road. They had started travelling a while ago; they both agreed that more danger would come when they were resting than when they were travelling. "So, where are we heading for, Nyasu?" Pikachu asked.

"No idea, Pika," Nyasu replied. Pikachu sighed.  
"Oh.. Nyasu?"  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Why... why are we like this? Y'know, humans?"  
"I don't know, Pikachu. I wish I did, though."

Pikachu nodded. "Same."

Night fell. Nyasu and Pikachu had set camp up near a forest; some random camper had given them the tent out of fear. At least they got some laughs out of this man, pockets full of fish, running away from them yelling. There were some blankets and stuff inside the tent, along with a small lantern. Additionally, some of the fish sticking out of the camper's pockets had fallen out, so whilst Pikachu set a fire, Nyasu went and collected the fish. All in all, the atmosphere was very nice, but there was the overwhelming tension...

The next morning, it was agreed that they were safe where they were, and that they should stay there for a while. "I was going to go back to Team Rocket, today," Nyasu said. Pikachu's eyes widened. "But, I guess I'll stay with you. Musashi an' Kojiro are probably still excited..."

"Thanks, Nyasu."  
"It's okay, Pikachu." _I would do anything for you..._


	4. Big Nyasu Day

A/N: I saw "Pikachu joins Rocket-Dan?!", which is "A Scare to Remember" for you dub fans, today. In Japanese. RAW. It totally put me in the mood to write Chapter Four! It's hopefully longer, too, like last part. I got the inspiration for this a few days ago when I was listening to "Big Nyasu Day". I've sketched it out, too . Neko ni Koban is Pay Day (the move).

Also, I recommend that you listen to "Big Nyasu Day" near the end of the chapter D. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Big Nyasu Day**

"Er, so, Pikachu, what do you want to do today? We don't really need to run away from anyone or anything.."

"How about we go rollerskating? I've heard Satoshi talking about that, it's meant to be fun," Pikachu suggested. Nyasu rapidly nodded.

"That's a good idea, Pikachu. We should probably go and see if we can get some equipment first. Er, and the actual rollerskates."

"That would probably be a good idea."

Five minutes later they had got the rollerskates and equipment; there was a shop nearby selling the stuff. Nyasu and Pikachu's lack of money didn't matter; the shop owner had been so scared of the fact that they had Pokemon ears that he had thrown the stuff at them and ran off screaming. "We seem to be getting a lot of stuff this way," Nyasu commented. Pikachu nodded.

"Is it.. y'know... legit?" he asked, tentatively.

"Well, we didn't _steal_ it, we were _given_ it. So.. yes, I would think so."

There was silence.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a member of Team Rocket doesn't mean I have to steal everythin'."

"Wait'a minute - couldn't you have used Neko ni Koban?"

Nyasu looked confused for a second. "Neko ni- Oh, right."

"Well?"

"Couldn't learn it. Too much energy used when I learned to talk. And besides - we're not really Pokemon now." Pikachu looked away.

"Oh, yeah.."

They walked down the path together silently, until Nyasu stopped, and asked his fellow human/Pokemon, "Hey- weren't we going to rollerskate?"  
"Yeah!"

Nyasu got on his rollerskates and the other equipment on himself; he ended up helping Pikachu, because he wasn't used to them. Truth be told, Nyasu had no experience either, but at least he had a general idea. Nyasu got up from where he was sitting, and he tentatively tried to walk. It was like... like gliding. After a few falls, he got the hang of it. Pikachu had just been watching until the cat-eared boy turned around and yelled, "Hey, Pikachu, you've gotta try this!"

Nervously, the Pikachu-eared got up and took two steps, before promptly falling. Before he hit the ground, though, Nyasu grabbed him. "Th-thanks, Nyasu."

"It's ok. Come on, I'll show you how to do it."

The fourteen year old took hold of the twelve year old's hand, and helped him to learn how to skate. After a while, Pikachu finally got the hang of it, although he was a little nervous to let go of Nyasu's hand.

They started to skate together.


	5. Hey! Pikachu

A/N: FINALLY! I've looked forward to writing this chapter . My apologies for Chapter Four being so darned short, I couldn't think how to wrap it up ;. Thank you to my new beta, pikachuhunter1, for pointing out the mistakes in Chapter Three! I **think** I've figured out spacing now.. I **think** I have! XP **Shonen-ai.** I didn't write down the lyrics (in fact, a link to see where I did get them, and where to download this song is in my profile right now), but I **did** translate Pika-speak. I worked hard on that, and you honestly have no idea how hard it was to do it, the easiest lines were the **first two pika-speak**. So _**do not**_ steal _**my**_ translation of Pika-speak. Oh, and "gijinka" is (I think) how you refer to Pokemorphs in Japanese. I like changing how I refer to them! Sure beats repetitivity. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Hey! Pikachu**

The two gijinka were inside their tent. Suddenly, Pikachu turned to Nyasu. "Hey, Nyasu."

Nyasu turned his head. "Mm?"

"Th-thank you. For today."

"Ah, it's okay. It was interesting, anyway."

"Yeah.."

There was a moment of silence, and they turned away to stare at the fire - until Nyasu said,

"Hey! Pikachu,"

"Yeah?"

The catboy started to sing.

"Omae wa oira no koto  
Tegowai raibaru da to  
Omotte 'ru kamo shirenai ga..."

"I don't know what you mean.."

"Hey! Pikachu,"

"Yeah?"

"Oira wa omae no koto  
Ze---nzen honto ni  
Chittomo ishiki shite 'nai no nya"

"I see..."

"Anya?   
Pikachu doko ni nyaa!?"

"Oira mo Pikachu-mitai ni  
Tatoeba sono...  
'Kawaii' nante iwarete mo  
Sore hodo komaranai no ni nyaa"

"Oira no kimochi  
Wakaru no wa oira dake?  
Oira no shiawase  
Nozomu no wa oira dake nya no ka?"

"Oh.. erm.."

"Anya? Pikachu! Soko ni ita no nyaa  
Ima no wa ze---nbu uso nyaa!"

"Hey! Pikachu,"

"What now?"  
"Omae mo oira no you na  
Suupaa hiiroo ni   
Akogarete 'ru kamo shirenai ga..."

"Okay.. erm.. Okay.."

"Hey! Pikachu  
Omae mo oira no you na  
Kiraku na choi-yaku ga   
Tokidoki urayamashii no nya"

"Yes, yes! ..Wait.."

"Anya?   
Pikachu kondo wa doko ni iku nya!?"

"Oira mo Pikachu-mitai ni  
Tatoeba E---to...  
Onna no ko ni dakkosareta to shite mo  
Anmari iya ja nai no ni nyaa"

"Oira no kimochi  
Wakaru no wa oira dake?  
Oira no shiawase  
Nozomu no wa oira dake nya no ka?"

"Oira no kimochi  
Wakaru no wa oira dake?  
Oira no shiawase  
Nozomu no wa oira dake nya no ka?"

"Pikachu! Nusumigiki wa yoku nai nya-!  
Dare ka ni ittara... Shouchi shinai nyaa!!"

With the last word, Nyasu leant in and promptly kissed Pikachu.


	6. Free

A/N: ..Please don't hurt me... Krazyshippers, I'm sorry! This takes place _directly_ after Chapter Five, btw. Japanese names, and Maddonya is Meowzie (from "Nyasu's A I U E O/Go West Young Meowth"). Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Free**

Pikachu pushed Nyasu away, extremely embarassed and surprised. "N-Nyasu..."

"I've always liked you, Pikachu," Nyasu said. "But now, as a human... I don't think I could be without you..."

"But- what about Satoshi?"  
"Don't you see? Now that we're humans, we don't need Satoshi, or Musashi, or Kojiro. We're _free_."

There was a general silence, until Pikachu said, "But.. as true as that is... I'm not-"

"I- guessed that.." Nyasu replied. "I'm not, either, I mean, I really loved Maddonya. But I love you, too."

The Pikaboy blushed. "I haven't really thought much about love. I've been too busy-"

"Travelling around with Satoshi," Nyasu finished. Pikachu nodded. "But haven't you ever wondered whether or not there's more to life?"

"No."

The answer was short, and simple. It pretty much summed up all of Pikachu's life. Nyasu sighed, and then said, "Well.. how about I tell you about _my_ life?"

Pikachu shook his head, pretty sure he knew what was coming. "I've heard enough of your love songs."

"No, no, this isn't a love song! It's completely diff'ren-"

He didn't have a chance to say another word. Pikachu started to run blindly from the tent, not caring where he ended up, not caring that Nyasu was calling after him, probably hurt or dejected.. he just didn't care any more.

He just didn't care.


	7. Maemuki Rocket Dan

A/N: That song is so hyper. Maemuki Rocket Dan, I mean. I wub it. That's why I named a chapter after it, duh. Anyway.. yeah.. sorry for the shortness of last chapter.. Enjoy.

**Super Duper Quick Edit:** Gah, I thought I'd finished it! XD But I hadn't.. I feel really stupid, now.. I also corrected the centering error. But anyway, sorry about that, and here's the full thing.. -feels really stupid-

**Edit #2:** -feels REALLY stupid now- You can tell I was rushing: "You've always tried and captured him too!". Hehe. Corrected that mistake ;;

**Chapter Seven: Maemuki Rocket Dan**

Nyasu sat down; he had stood up, trying to go after Pikachu. The catboy sighed. "I should have known this would happen.." He mumbled. "What else could go wrong?"

As if he asked for it, it started to rain. Not only that, lightning could be heard outside. Nyasu sighed. "Damn it, I had to ask, didn't I?"

Suddenly, two shadowy figures appeared outside the tent. Nyasu got to his feet immediately, picking up the lantern for protection, and called out, "Who's there?"

Two voices started to speak..

"If you ask us something or other.." a female voice started.

"The answer we give will be the compassion of the world!" announced a male voice.

"It can't be.." Nyasu said, amazed.

"To prevent the destruction of the world!"

"To protect the peace of the world!"

"To carry out the evils of love and truth."

"The villains with lovely charm!"

"Musashi!"  
"Kojiro!"

At this, the tent was opened with the force of the wind, and the two figures were revealed to be none other than Musashi and Kojiro, Nyasu's former partners. "Y-you two-!" he exclaimed.

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!" the dark pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"A white hole, a white tomorrow is ahead!"  
There was a pause. Nyasu sighed, and added his customary, "Something like that-!"

Two hours later, the storm had cleared, although it was still raining. Musashi and Kojiro were, of course, sheltering in the tent along with Nyasu... a little to his chagrin, especially after what had happened just two hours ago. But he couldn't bring himself to kick them out.. although he was, admittedly, worried if they'd try and turn him in to the boss again, like they had tried to do just a few days before. So far, though, they were just talking. "So, Nyasu.. out here all alone?" Kojiro asked. Nyasu stiffened up. The two Rockets gave him a strange look.

"What, you met up with Maddonya and she broke your heart again?" Musashi asked.

"Oh, my heart's certainly broken," Nyasu said sarcastically. The two blinked, until they realized that he was being sarcastic.

"Right.." Kojiro replied, in a sarcastic tone. He turned to the young adult behind him.  
"Hey, Musa-chan, how about we go and look for that kid again? Maybe we can get that Pikachu!"

"Good luck on trying.." Nyasu muttered. Unfortunately, Musashi heard him.

"What could go wrong? It's just a stupid Pikachu. We'll be back in no time. Sure, I'll go, Koji-kun. Nyasu, you coming?"

"Wait a minute.. stupid.. Pikachu?" the catboy asked, flaring up. He didn't realise how stupid he was being until it was too late.

"You've always tried to capture him too!" Kojiro pointed out.

"Ah, go eat a doughnut," Nyasu said, frustrated.

"Well, if you're going to take that attitude.. We'll just go."

"But-but.." Nyasu panicked, getting up. 'But I don't want to be alone again..'

"See you around, Nyasu,"

"Bye!"

The two walked out of the tent and around the corner. Nyasu sighed, and blew the lantern out with a single puff. He lay down and tried to go to sleep, tried to forget.

He was, once again, alone.


	8. Evening Falls

A/N: I'm going for a "name chapters after songs omg" thing here. XD. "Evening Falls" is, of course, by Enya, and you **should** listen to it. It's so beautiful, and so appropriate here. Also, the Hey! Pikachu page (link on my profile) has been updated. I should actually be uploading all of the pictures soon. ANYWAY.. enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Evening Falls**

The sun shined in the sky. It was a new day, a new chance for most, but not for Nyasu. He was convinced that he would never get over his heartbreak. He felt, in fact, like he was far away from his home..

For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ to go home. After all, everyone has some kind of home. He shook his head, and sat up. "Everyone but me," he said aloud.

He tried desperately not to think about Pikachu at all that day, but he found it hard not to. Eventually, when it was getting late, he said, "I can't stand it any more. I don't _care_ what Pikachu thinks about me. I've got to look for him. He's not a Pokemon any more, he can't protect himself.."

He got up and started to run in the direction that Pikachu had, the rain pouring down onto his hair, his clothes, his face- but he could care less.

Electricity and water didn't go together.


	9. No Way Out

A/N: I had an authors note.. That was before I even started this chapter. So, yes, this chapter is named after the song from Brother Bear. I seriously recommend you hear it when reading this.. it makes a lot more sense then, I guess. Enjoy.

**Chapter Nine: No Way Out**

Pikachu carried on running, not knowing where he was any more. He spotted a tree, breathed out in relief, and slumped down in front of it. The rain was still beating down heavily, but at least it was dry under the tree. This small bit of happiness was shattered when the leaves started dripping water.

Nyasu started running, his hair soaking wet, tears streaming from his eyes. He had to find Pikachu, had to. He didn't care if Pikachu wouldn't talk to him. If he just got him somewhere safe, he'd be happy.

Pikachu looked up, the rain beating onto his face. He knew he should apologize to Nyasu, but he couldn't bring himself to go back.

Nyasu tripped over, and just lay there, in the pouring rain, too weak to get up.


	10. Deep Forest

A/N: Two chapters? Me? Within practically minutes of each other? Well, Kaze to Isshoni, yeah, but Hey! Pikachu? Kehehe, I'm on a roll. And the title of this chapter, is indeed Kaze to Isshoni, but translated. Enjoy.

EDIT 17/6/08: The title of this chapter has been changed from "Together with the Wind" to "Deep Forest" (translated name of Fukai Mori). No biggie.. just.. wanted to let you know. xD

**Chapter Ten: Deep Forest**

Nyasu forced himself up, and walked slowly. He saw a tree, and a shadowed figure in front of it. "Pikachu!" he said aloud. He started to run to it.

Pikachu heard footsteps, and he looked up. He had no doubts about who it would be. His suspicions were confirmed when the figure came into focus.

Nyasu stood next to Pikachu, looking down. He managed a small smile, saying nothing.

Pikachu, without looking up, silently apologized to Nyasu. Though neither one said nothing, they understood.

Nyasu sat down next to Pikachu, knowing it was, at last, alright.


	11. Together

A/N: I think you all know who the guest stars are . I know it's short, but I just wanted to get this out. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven: Together**

The two pokemorphs walked down the path. The skies were a brilliant blue - it was hard to believe that not so long ago, it had been pouring down with rain. Nyasu looked around. He thought he could see another creature like himself, though he knew it was impossible. Still, she was kind of pretty. Curly brown hair, streaked with blue, fell down her shoulders- but he didn't have any interest in anyone but Pikachu. They carried on walking, but as he passed by her, he noticed that she did, indeed, have cream cat-ears sticking out of her head, and a long, cream tail, tipped with brown. She seemed sort of familiar.. nah, couldn't be.

There was suddenly a scream of "Nyasu!". Something ran at him, tripped him over, falling flat on his face."What the-"

"I'm so sorry!" He was pulled up by someone.. evidently a girl, by the voice. He looked up at her. Golden-brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and ears just like his. Her shirt proclaimed her to be a "Krazyshipper". She looked at the two Gijinka, standing next to each other, very obviously together. She grinned and ran off squealing about the cuteness.

"What just happened?" Nyasu asked the blonde-haired Pikamorph, who shrugged.

"I dunno."


	12. Quietly I Philosophize

A/N: I don't really have anything to say here, except that this is my favourite chapter so far.

**Chapter Twelve: Quietly I Philosophize**

It was nighttime, and Nyasu couldn't sleep. He crept out of the tent he was sharing with Pikachu, and sat down outside, looking up at the moon... it was full tonight. It was then that he realized he'd left his guitar with Musashi and Kojiro. He sighed. Who knows what kind of damage they could have done to it?

Regardless, he wouldn't be getting to sleep tonight. And he didn't really want to wake Pikachu anyway. As crickets chirped, he started to sing.

"Aoi aoi shizuka na yoru ni wa

Oira hitori de tetsugaku suru no nyaa

Kusamura de mushi-tachi ga

Koro-koro Chiri-chiri

Oishisou ni naite 'ru kedo

Konya wa tabete agenai no nyaa

O-tsuki-sama ga anna ni marui nante

Anna ni marui nante

Anna ni...

Sekai no donna maru yori marui nyaa

Sekai no donna maru yori marui nyaa

Hiroi hiroi uchuu no doko ka ni

Mou hitori no oira ga iru no nyaa

Onaji you ni kusamura de

Boro-boro Chara-rira

Gitaa hiite iru no ka nyaa

Nyaasu no uta wo utatte 'ru ka nyaa

Hitori-kiri ga konna ni setsunai nante

Konna ni setsunai nante

Konna ni...

Ima-goro minna nani shite iru no ka nyaa

Ima-goro minna nani shite iru no ka nyaa."

He sighed, and got up. Standing still, he looked up at the moon, and sang a last line.

"Dare ka ni... denwa.. shitaku natchatta... nyaa..."

He sighed, and walked back into the tent. Maybe now he could get some sleep.


	13. No Matter What

A/N: COMBIOMORPH LJ COMMUNITY. It is dying ;o;. The link's in my profile - we need more members! Oh, and, er, enjoy, yeah. You might have to watch Bound for Trouble to get this chapter.

31/03/09 - so, um, I wrote this on 22/10/08, then I ended up forgetting about it.. but here it is now. ALSO, HEY! PIKACHU (the song, not this fanfic XD) GOT AN ARTICLE ON BULBAPEDIA! :3! Enjoy, and expect chapter fourteen soon c:.

**Chapter Thirteen: No Matter What**

The sun shone down the next morning. Nyasu thought about the events that happened so long ago, when he and Pikachu had gotten lost, connected together.. he smiled as he remembered the evening. Something else weighed on his mind.. the question he had asked Pikachu that night. He figured that the mouse Pokemon hadn't heard him, since he was asleep. In any case, it never hurt to ask again.

"Pikachu..?" he said to the blonde-haired boy, still asleep. He stirred, and then rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Yeah?" he asked, still sleepy. Nyasu looked away, not knowing how to broach the subject. He sighed as he failed to come up with anything to say. "What is it, Nyasu?"

"Pikachu.. you're a.. good guy, right?" Out of the corner of his eye, Nyasu could see the Pikachu 'morph nod. "And you've been.. taught.. that Team Rocket.. we're bad.. right?" Another nod. Nyasu turned back to face the Pikachu, and then asked him, "Pikachu.. would you ever consider.. joining Team Rocket?"

Evidently Pikachu wasn't expecting this question. "I.. I.." He seemed confused, and it was several minutes before he answered. "..I don't know, really."

_What did I expect?_ the feline-morph thought. _Did I expect him to say yes straight away?_ He sighed, and then looked up, trying to be happy. "Well... it's your decision."

"..Okay."

Nyasu's eyes widened; had Pikachu just accepted his request. "Pardon?"

"Okay. I'll think about it." Nyasu shook his head. _What's wrong with me today? Even I couldn't make a decision like that so fast!_ "Nyasu?"

Nyasu turned around to look at his friend. "What is it?" he said. Pikachu smiled.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"..Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things, that's all." Nyasu stood up, and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, okay." Pikachu nodded, and waved his friend off as he walked away. "Have a nice walk!"  
_After all this.._ Nyasu thought, as he walked down the path. _He's still so oblivious to my love for him.._


	14. If I Said Yes

A/N: In case you missed it, the last chapter I put up (14, not 13) was an April Fool's joke. Yeah, I know it was lame. Missed it? Too bad, because of.. certain events, it's not available anywhere. Anyway, here's the real chapter fourteen. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fourteen: If I Said Yes**

Pikachu watched the catboy walk off, and sighed. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Nyasu was in love with him, but.. how did he expect him to react to.. that? He was a good guy! He didn't want to be known as.. one of them. A Team Rocket member. He couldn't handle that.

Honestly, he would be happy if Satoshi came back for him. It wasn't like he was in love with him or anything.. he just.. he was used to Satoshi. Nyasu was so different, and Pikachu.. didn't like change. Takeshi had gone for a while and that Kenji boy had taken his place.. and that had taken some getting used to. Besides the fact that Kenji was so boring, it was change. Pikachu didn't like change. After what had happened before he was caught by Ookido-hakase.. He didn't even want to think about it. He didn't like strangers, either. Or fighting. He'd do it if Satoshi told him to, though...

"Satoshi.." he mumbled, sighing. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Satoshi? The more he thought about Nyasu, the more Satoshi came into his mind.. what was this feeling he kept feeling? Why did he keep thinking about them both?

Nyasu stretched, and kept on jogging as the tree he had left Pikachu under came into sight. He smiled, and went over to his love. "I'm back," he said. Silence. Worried, he said, "Pikachu?" The blonde boy looked up at him, and said, "I've.. I've been thinking about some things." He got up, and took Nyasu's hand. "Nyasu.."

The catboy, taken by surprise, turned red. His heart started thumping, as he said, "Y-yes, Pika-kun?", feeling bold enough to shorten the name he had grown to love.

"If I said yes, would I need to steal? Give up everything I've worked hard for and get a reputation as a Team Rocket member?"

Though he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a confession of love, Nyasu was still surprised at the question. He was really considering joining Team Rocket?

"Nyasu?" Nyasu perked his ears up at the unanswered question. "Y-you wouldn't be a high-class straight away. Grunts. They're always in the background. No one would recognize you."

"How do you know?"

"Satoshi didn't."

The answer was so simple, and yet so tormenting for Pikachu, though he didn't realize at the time. Realizing something was wrong, he said, "Pikachu?"

"I.. I've been thinking while you were out.. about Satoshi.. and you.." Pikachu breathed in. "I've come to terms with some things today. I.. I don't like change. But some things have made me realize that.. well.. I think I'm gay."

Nyasu blinked. Had Pikachu just come out of the closet? In front of him? Maybe he had heard things. "..Pardon?"

"I said I think I'm gay. I can't stop thinking about you.. or Satoshi.." Damn, he had heard right. Funny how he was surprised by this after practically begging the boy to switch teams for him. "Nyasu?"

"Eh? Oh. Just thinking about some things. Kinda like how you just were, heh."

"Heh.."

Awkward silence. And then.. "...I.. I can't join Team Rocket. Not yet. But I'll.. I'll be your boyfriend, Nyasu. If you want." The catboy, amazed, said, "I'd like that more than anything in the whole world, Pikachu." The blonde, shaking, leaned in and kissed him, his whole face red.

"I.. I l..love you, Nyasu."

"I love you too, Pikachu," he said, putting his arm around the blonde boy.


	15. Where I Belong

A/N: Hm, it's been a while. Anyway, as I started writing this, I considered making this the last chapter, and then dismissed it, figuring it could go on for a lot longer. But as I started writing, I sensed a definate sense of finality, and honestly.. I don't know where I'd go from here. They're finally happy, and honestly, I'm not sure if I could carry on thinking of new ideas. Will I write a sequel? I doubt it. I like sequels as much as the next person, but there isn't much you could do from here, and I don't know how I'd write it, anyway. So this is it, the final chapter of Hey! Pikachu, my beloved fanfiction. I may pine for it occasionally, but I think it's better to end it now when everything's happy, and done, instead of on a sour, dried-out note. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Fifteen: Where I Belong **

Nyasu woke up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sun. He yawned, and glanced to the side of him. Sure enough, the male Pikachu-morph was lying next to him, the blanket around him thrown off during the night. The catboy smiled, and pulled the blanket back over his lover, stroking his hair as he did so. "I love you, Pikachu," he said. It was good to finally be over all that tension, to be with his love at last.

He walked off, hoping the other boy didn't wake in his absence. Just outside the town, he noticed two people walking out of a chapel.

Two very familiar people.

As he drew closer, his suspicions were confirmed; the female's reddish-purple hair was instantly recognizable, even while up in a bun. It suited her. And the male's blue-lilac hair was nice, too; combed down. "Looking good, Musashi, Kojiro," he said, strolling up to the couple. Musashi smiled. "I can't decide if that was a compliment or not," she said. At first, Nyasu was sure it was a joke, but then he remembered how Musashi was like, and realized that she probably meant it. "It was a compliment," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Nyasu!" There was no mistaking the voice. Definately masculine, though a little high in places. "You're welcome, Kojiro."

They talked for a while, discussing everything from the weather to their wedding. It had come as a surprise to Nyasu; while there had been hints of them forming a relationship, he had never thought of it as anything serious, and certainly not to that extent.. "So, who popped the question?" he asked.  
"I did." Nyasu wasn't even surprised; he hadn't thought Kojiro would have been able to ask a question as big as that.

Or maybe he would have. Things had been changing recently, and Nyasu supposed that it was possible Kojiro could have asked the question, though it still seemed unlikely to him. Eventually he left his good friends alone, bidding them good day and wishing them all the best. It wasn't until they had left that he realized that not one of them had talked about Team Rocket throughout the entire conversation. Maybe they were all moving on.

He wandered the town, and then noticed something extremely strange. It was so strange, in fact, that he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.. nope, it was definately Satoshi who was sitting outside the cafe, having lunch with Kasumi. For a moment Nyasu considered going up to him, but then realized that they had never been on good terms, and it would be better for him to stay away.

By this time, he was sure Pikachu was about to wake at any time, or perhaps he already had woken. Whatever it was, Nyasu definately wanted to return - there wasn't much to do in the small town.

He walked back to where he had left his lover, and upon finding him still asleep, gently shook him awake. The pokemorph blinked, and then hugged Nyasu. "I love you, Nyasu," he said, smiling as wide as anything.

And it was in that moment that Nyasu knew that he was finally happy with his life. There were no obstacles in his way now, and he could be with the one he loved without fear of being caught, fear of being disturbed or pulled away from him.

As he returned the hug, he finally felt like belonged.


End file.
